Dancing At Midnight
by Chemical-Kisses
Summary: Draco has something very important to say to Harry even though he doesn’t know how to say it, but he’s going to take his chances. HarryDraco Slash the song that is used in this story is taken from the band HIM and the song is called Close to the flame.


**Dancing at Midnight**

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry or Draco, or any of the Harry Potter books at all.

Summary – Draco has something very important to say to Harry even though he doesn't know how to say it, but he's going to take his chances.

-

Sitting down leaning against a tree by the lake that laid in Hogwarts ground. Looking out at the crystal, blue water, Draco was thinking of a certain raven haired boy who he secretly longed for, for so long.

Hoping that Harry had received the letter that he sent by owl to deliver, waiting in anticipation, wondering if he'll turn up or not. Going through his mind thinking of every evil thing that he has done to the certain boy, and deeply regretting it at the time goes by. Draco could never remember when he first feeling this way about Harry, he never planned it. But you never plan when or who you fall in love with, it just happens. Sometimes you begin with hating yourself because you're in denial for so long, but you have to face it sooner or later. Especially when the person you've fell in love with is Harry Potter and your name is Draco Malfoy.

But something that Draco couldn't get over was that fact on how beautiful Harry really was, with everything he's done and with everything he's destined to do still. But Draco knew it must have been fate for him to feel this way for Harry. Both Draco's and Harry's futures were already written out for them; all they had to do was play the parts.

Draco was getting restless he knew Harry should have been there by now. He was about to leave when he seen a beautiful, tall, raven haired boy walking towards him, with the same look in his eyes that Draco did. Even though Draco was going to leave, he knew deep down in his heart that Harry would never let him down.

"So you came then?" Draco grinned at the figure standing in front of him.

"Of course I would, have I ever let you down before?" this was true Harry was very loyal when it came down to his friend, to his school, to Draco.

"I can't recall a time that when you have done" Draco sighed.

Harry could feel an uneasy tension around Draco he wasn't sure exactly but maybe he was making a protective circle around himself again. But why would he need one when he was around Harry?

"Draco, if there's anything wrong, if there's something on your mind you would tell me?"

"Yes I would, Harry…" Draco paused.

He looked up at Harry; he didn't know whether he should tell Harry this or not he was just so confused about all of this. Draco knew that he didn't want to push everyone out; especially after what happened last time he didn't tell anyone how he was feelings.

"Harry what I wanted to say was that I hate this…"

There were a hundred and one things going through Harry's head right now 'didn't Draco want him anymore? Did he want to end this wonderful fairytale that they both were living?' Draco took Harry's hands into his own and lead him to sit on the floor where Draco thought it would be more comfortable for what he was about to say tpo Harry.

"…Harry, I hate this because- because I hate us living in secret I want you every minute of the day and night and I couldn't care less of what other people think of us because if they have a problem with us then their not worth bothering about"

Harry mentally slapped himself; he should have known that this was what Draco meant. Harry knew how much Draco loved him, even if other people seen them together they would see it too and maybe people know will.

"Is that was all this worrying about?"

"I wasn't worrying" Draco quickly defended himself "and anyway no that wasn't all"

"Well what else did you want to talk about?" Harry smiled to himself.

"You know I just said that I don't want to live in secret anymore? And we should tell everyone- well it's- just the way I want to tell everyone"

"What do you mean the way you want to tell everyone? Why how do you want them to find out?" Harry questioned Draco with a confused look on his face but all would be revealed.

"Like this…"

Draco dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box with beautiful gold and silver decoration on it. Only one thought went through Harry's head at that time 'Is this what I think it is?' but before Harry could have been sure that Draco was going to ask him.

"Draco-is-is this what I think it is?" Harry slurred his words.

"If your thinking what I want you to think-then yes"

"But- Draco…"

"Harry, listen to me. I don't know what you're thinking right now. But I just want you to know that I love you so much, and I just don't want to hide anymore. You might think that this isn't a good idea- I do, because I want to show everyone how much I love you, including you"

Draco paused; he looked deep inside Harry's emerald eyes. All that could be seen was confusion, Draco looked deeper into them, deeper then Draco's ever looked into them. What Draco seen made him smile and sigh because what he could see was love, just pure love and want. Draco could also see that Harry wanted to say yes to him even though he hadn't asked him the question yet.

"So I want to ask you a question and I only want you to say yes if that's what you truly want"

Draco opened the beautifully decorated velvet box, to reveal a round slim ring with both silver and gold running into each other with black and blue sapphires scattered all over the ring, but not over taking the look of the silver and gold blend.

"Harry…Will you marry me?"

Harry just sat there not knowing what to say or what to do. Harry was just concentrating on the question that Draco had asked him a couple of seconds ago. Even though Harry was silent for a long time, he already knew that answer that he was going to give Draco.

At that moment Draco was thinking the worst. He had been thinking about asking Harry this all in all important question that would change both their lives forever. When both of them would commit to each other. If Harry gave him the answer that he desired. Draco had wanted to ask Harry this for a long time, he's tried to ask him on a number of occasions but something always happened that interrupted him and so he couldn't have carried on with what he aimed out to do.

"Harry?" Draco broke the silence that had emerged between them.

Draco started to silently panic inside his head thinking that he had ruined everything that he and Harry had worked so hard on, to keep this relationship going. After the asshole that Draco had been to Harry when their relationship started or what Draco called it a fling, because when they first started their relationship all Draco seen it as was just plain sex nothing more. But gradually as time went by Draco found himself falling more and more in love with the boy each and every day and began to admire him more and more, he became more beautiful every single day.

"Yes" Harry whispered quietly but not so quiet that Draco could hear.

Draco sighed lovingly in the knowing that Harry was saying yes because he wanted to. Not just because Draco had asked him.

"Harry…" Draco whispered softly, as Harry pulled him forward for a slow, love filled kiss and that was what sealed the deal.

Draco pulled Harry into an embrace that he knew would never be their last for their long and wonderful future together. Draco look deep into Harry's eyes as he had done on many occasions before, a smile appeared on his face. All of a sudden Draco stood up from the floor and offered a hand to Harry, he took without any arguments.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked him out of the blue.

"Yes I would…but there's no music…"

"Well I'll make some" Draco said before Harry had a chance to continue.

Harry smile sweetly and so did Draco. He pulled Harry close to him and wrapped his arms around Harry, while Harry wrapped his own arms around the figure that was holding him close. Draco and Harry started to sway and hold each other close, as promised Draco supplied the music,

"The kiss sweetest  
and touch so warm  
the smile kindest  
in this world so cold and strong

So close to the flame  
burning brightly  
it won't fade away  
and leave us lonely

The arms safest  
and words all good  
the faith deepest  
in this world so cold and cruel

So close to the flame  
burning brightly  
it won't fade away  
and leave us lonely" Draco sang sweetly and softly.

As the pace of dancing started to slow Draco brought his and Harry's lips together in their close embrace.

"I love you so much Harry I never want this moment to end"

After that Harry took Draco's lips once again, he didn't need to say anything he showed Draco with a simple kiss. That lasted until later that night when they would be ready to tell everyone about them, about how they feel about each other, to be ready for the rejections and the open arms of welcome that was to come from the day after this.

-

Review and tell me what you think this is my first Harry/Draco fic so please be kind


End file.
